UnPerfect Paradise
by Boboroni
Summary: What would happen if Cato, Peeta and Katniss realized that they need each other to make their dreams come true? When they leave the hunger games arena, the three of them don't know what's coming- the good, the bad, and the surprises!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. This is fan fiction.**

_**Katniss' POV**_

"Peeta!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, before quickly clamping a hand over my mouth. A tribute could be anywhere, lurking behind a neighboring tree. I knew tributes would be tracking me now, as a rule change where two tributes from the same district made Peeta and I the primary targets. Cato and Clove would also benefit under the new rule, but nobody would attempt to harm the Careers.

I grabbed my backpack and took off running towards the river. Rue said she spotted Peeta's camp there, so I figured I should check it out. I darted from tree to tree, with my bow loaded, in case I encountered any bloodthirsty tributes. I thought to myself, _Maybe, just maybe, I can keep Peeta forever._ Wait, where did that thought come from? Our "romance" was just a ploy to get sponsors, wasn't it? I was jerked out of my subconscious when I saw something suspicious. A flash of silver, in a world of green and brown. I stopped and turned, my bow pointed at the color. I aimed, and fired. I could hear the arrow whistle through the air, flying towards my intended target.

I heard a voice say, "Is that all you got, Girl on Fire?"

I tensed up; I would know that voice anywhere. Cato. My enemy. He stepped out of the trees, an arrogant smirk on his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. I retorted, "Do you want me to kill you? 'Cause I got a full quiver of arrows…"

He snorted and replied, "You couldn't kill me even if you tried. But I would like to talk to you. It might be about your precious Lover Boy."

"So talk," I said, "There's nobody around in an arena this large. I haven't seen anyone yet. You know, except for the tracker jacker incident."

"Oh but you see, the funny thing is, I have to tell both you and Lover Boy. It's…well…shocking." Cato smirked and continued, "He's in the river with a lethal cut. He's either dead or hanging on by a thread. C'mon, I'll show you."

Warily, I followed Cato, keeping my eyes open and bow ready in case of a Career set-up. After about half an hour of walking, Cato stopped abruptly.

"He's here," Cato said brusquely and kicked at a lump on a rock. The lump emitted a noise that could best be described as a death wail, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes popped open.

I yelped and jumped back, before hesitantly saying, "Peeta, is-is that you?"

The lump rolled over and said, "Yup, or what's left of him."

I ran over to Peeta, pouring handfuls of water over him, in a rush to see the state of his injuries. He had minor cuts on his upper body, probably from stumbling through brush in an attempt to escape a ruthless tribute, most likely Cato. He had a deeper cut on his thigh, almost exactly in a straight line, like how Cato was known to incapacitate his enemies. I wheeled on Cato in a blind rage, screaming. "How could you do this to him, you filthy Career?" Although our romance was fake, I had become to like Peeta, strictly as a friend.

Cato walked right up to me, his six foot stature towering above me. He whispered in my ear, "It's the Hunger Games, darling, and I know that I'm going to win. And now if you're done taking care of Lover Boy, do ya think I could maybe tell you the "shocking" news?"

"Fine, fine just tell us already." I walked back over to Peeta and finished bandaging him.

"Well, I'm not really from District 2, and Peeta's not from District 12." Cato said.

"What?!" I said, completely dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story… this is my first fanfic, so the comments really make my day :D Please, please, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter Two:

_**Katniss' POV**_

"Wait, what?" I jumped away from Peeta as he gave me a sheepish smile.

Cato said slowly, "Peeta and I are from District 13. I was born and raised there until I was 12."

"But…There is no District Thirteen. It was destroyed in the Dark Days. You know, we hear it every year at the reaping. So if you and Peeta are gonna kill me, go ahead and try. I know that's why you made up that ridiculous story." I took off running, heading to the pond, which was about an hour away. If Peeta was stupid enough to ally himself with the Careers, he was better off dead. But he was not, I repeat, NOT going to kill me too with his stupid plan. I was about a hundred yards away from the river when I heard a voice behind me. I stopped and turned, my hands on my hips and an annoyed expression on my face.

"We need you Katniss. The Rebellion needs you. Please help us." Cato pleaded, sounding almost sincere.

I burst out laughing. "Wow Cato," I said, "Know that I need you to leave me alone, before I put an arrow through your heart. It is the Hunger Games, after all." I quoted Cato's earlier words and sprinted back to the cover of the trees, bow ready. I saw a look of vengeance on Cato's face as I moved away. I darted through the trees, not bothering to look behind me. Taunting Cato was probably a bad idea. If he didn't want to kill me before, he definitely wanted to now. I paused for a second when I was a couple of miles away from the river, listening for footsteps. I heard none, so I sat on a rock to rest for a minute. Before I can scream, I feel a hand on my arm and a hand covering my mouth.

Hot breath whispers in my ear as Cato says, "Girl on Fire, meet me at the cave by the river. Seriously. I can get you out of the Hunger Games and Lover Boy too. In fact, Peeta's already in District 13."

"You think I'm gonna believe you? You've tried to kill me multiple times…" My words are cut off suddenly when Cato kisses me.

"Meet me there." Cato's beautiful eyes look straight into my eyes, longing, but quickly turn to anger when I slap him. "What the hell?" he says, glowering.

I stalk off, leaving him standing there alone. What right does he have to kiss me? Peeta's my "official" boyfriend, but Gale is probably who I will eventually marry, if I get out of this alive. Cato is a stuck up, arrogant jerk that wants my blood. But why do I find myself wanting to go to that cave? I can't like a Career; it's just not possible.

_**Cato's POV**_

Why the hell did I kiss her? She's District 12 FILTH, for goodness' sakes. But what the Rebellion wants, the Rebellion gets. And the Rebellion wants the Girl on Fire. Apparently, she has "spunk". Personally, I think Clove would be a better choice, but the Rebellion wanted someone who has not been to the Capitol's mental institution 2 times in their life. Whatever, I guess. Once the Rebellion changes things, Clove and I can be together, the unstoppable team.

_**Katniss' POV**_

I made my decision. I waited until nightfall, choosing to pick my way to the hidden cave carefully. I didn't trust Cato for a second, but if Peeta was there, it probably wasn't a trick. I mean, he did try to help me earlier in the Games by leading the Careers away. I continued walking, and with my brisk pace, I arrived at the cave quickly. I drew my bow and arrow, choosing to go in the cave with the odds in my favor. I took a deep breath and entered the cramped space. Inside, there were shelves upon shelves of food, with three mattresses tucked into one corner. How could the Careers have gotten this equipment? I was pretty sure sponsors weren't even allowed to purchase this much equipment. My look of shock quickly turned to indifference when I saw two shadows approaching from an adjoining room. Cato entered the room first, a smug smile on his face. I turned away from Cato, refusing to talk to him after he kissed me earlier.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this cave is. Like I said, the Rebellion is powerful, and has plenty of sponsors," Cato stated, "I have someone for you to meet."

My supposedly dead father entered the room next, looking exactly the same as he did all those years ago. "Hello, Katniss. I'm sure that this is a surprise. In fact, I wasn't even sure that you would come."

"My father is dead. He exploded into a million pieces in a mine accident. You cannot possibly be him," I stated flatly.

"Does this convince you?" My father then began to sing:

"_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

By the time my father finished, I was close to tears. I ran over and wrapped my arms around my father in a tight embrace. "I missed you," I said simply.

"I know," he said, "I've missed you too."

_**Cato's POV**_

I now know why the Rebellion asked me to pick Katniss to help us, instead of Clove. Mr. Deenever, the leader of the Rebellion, was her FATHER! What kind of advantage will she get in District 13? Power? Wealth? I cannot believe that Katniss is going to be the new face of the Rebellion. I mean, yeah she's pretty, but can she truly be fearless? I worked for my entire life to become the tribute to enter the Games and maybe have a shot as the face of the Rebellion. She cannot just waltz into the Rebellion and take every single thing I have worked for away.

_**Katniss' POV**_

My father is the President of District 13. He never bothered to come take us away from poverty-stricken District 12 all this time. I believed he was dead. And now he wants me to join the "Rebellion"? But it is a chance for me and Peeta to get out of the Hunger Games alive.

"Katniss, will you help us and join the Rebellion?" My father asks politely.

I don't know why, as my father has only caused me grief these past few years, but I reply, "Yes." Such a small, simple word changes my fate. From a certain death, to living my life in the blink of an eye. My father leads me to a hidden elevator and Cato, my father, and I step in and plummet away from the arena.


	3. Just a Little Letter

Hello!

I am so super sorry for not updating in a while. I have been bombarded at school with homework and have not found time to write. Not to mention the fact that I have writer's block…. Any ideas or feedback you have on my fanfiction would be super helpful right now!

Thank you so much for reading my story. When I first put it up I thought "hey, nobody's going to read it" but every time I get an email saying someone commented or favorite or followed, I smile. Thank you for making me want to write!

xoxo,

Rachael

P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

Stepping out of the elevator, I was ushered into paradise. Lush green fields covered the West side of the spacious cavern, birds flying high above. _Mockingjays,_ I thought. I whistled a simple tune and the mockingjays replicated it easily.

My father smiled at me, saying, "You definitely have an Everdeen voice."

Even after all the years my father's been gone, I feel like he's been there every step of me growing up. I was always close with my father, and him dying-well disappearing, I guess, left a gaping hole in my heart that nobody could refill, except for him.

My father and Cato pulled me away from the elevator and towards the heart of the city. The landscape changed, going from rural farms and fields to skyscrapers lit up with bright fluorescent lights and sidewalks full of people. My father grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as we drifted to a stop in front of a large, looming building with the words "_District 13 Headquarters"_ printed above the wide glass door.

Walking in the door, Cato bumped my arm as he passed by me. I knew it was intentional, so I glared at him. He gave me his trademark smirk and continued walking on. I was fuming. Just because he's from District 13 doesn't give him any special privileges.

My father marched me up to his office and sat me down in a chair. He sat down, facing me, and cleared his throat. "Katniss," he began, "I haven't been completely honest with you. You never grew up in District 12. Your mother and I raised you in District 13 until my mining accident."

"What?" I was at a loss of words, a rarity for me and my sharp tongue.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love my father with all my heart. But after being missing for so many years, does he think that he can just waltz in a challenge everything I know- or thought I knew?

My father continued, saying, "Your mother and I recreated District 13 out of the rubble and ash left by the Capitol. We absolutely _despise_ the Capitol and will do anything to stop it."

I was shocked at the sharp, blunt tone to my father's words. "But, Dad, what do you need me for?" I asked, completely confused.

"Katniss, we're taking down the Capitol. "

Cato's POV

I'm completely bored out of my mind waiting for Katniss and her father to return. I sit outside Mr. Everdeen's office tapping my feet and humming. I hear footsteps coming down the quiet hallway; Peeta sits down besides me.

Sighing, he says, "You wish she wasn't picked. You also wish you weren't falling for her."

"Yeah, and I wish Clove was hear. Clove would tell me what to do." It's true, Clove was my bestfriend for years, and I thought I was falling in love with her, until I met Katniss.

"You didn't hear? Mr. Everdeen requested more operatives, so they're taking Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel out of the arena. They're also bringing in Gale from 12."

"Ugh, Glimmer and Marvel."

"Yeah, I know. How can we get rid of them?" Peeta asked me.

"With what I do best. Killing." I responded seriously.

"Alright, when the get here, Operation Kill Gilvel goes into effect."

Peeta and I shook on it, a District 13 custom when making a deal.

Mr. Everdeen's door burst open and Katniss came storming out. I had never seen such a rage before, not even with Clove. Mr. Everdeen said, "Cato, Peeta, take Katniss to her apartment please."

Peeta and I stood up and walked in front of a very angry Katniss. "I don't need a freaking babysitter," she spat.

Katniss's POV

Why would my father- my own father- use me like this? It seems like everyone I meet uses me. I can't even run back to District 12 or even the Hunger Games arena. I guess I'll do what I do best- Fight.

Cato and Peeta led me to my apartment, 2A. I guess that's a perk of staying in District 13. I will have my own space to relax.

"Here's your key. Peeta and I are right next door if you need anything. Dinner's at 6." Cato said shortly, and stalked down the hallway.

Peeta leaned against the doorway and said, "Do you want me to come in?"

"Sure." I said, unsure of what to do.

Sitting down, he said, "Gale, Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove are coming to be our new operatives on our mission."

"Cool," I said, "Did I make it obvious yet that I don't want to be here?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. See you for dinner then." With that, Peeta stormed out of my apartment.

Peeta's POV

As I left Katniss's apartment, I walked over to the meeting place. Glimmer and Marvel were already waiting for me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Glimmer and Marvel led the way up to Mr. Everdeen's office.

I used my key to open the office, revealing Mr. Everdeen sitting at his desk. Glimmer passed Marvel and I shiny black guns.

I crept forward silently and raised my gun, pointing it at Mr. Everdeen. Even his name brought vomit to my throat. I pulled the trigger once and Mr. Everdeen slumped forward in his chair. I then turned and used two shots to take out Glimmer and Marvel. I placed my gun on the desk, brushed my hands off, and walked out of the office, whistling.

_3 down, many more to go._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, what do you guys think? Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot going on in my life.

Comment, vote, etc. I could really use the feed back…and if any one wants to make me a cover, it would be much appreciated!

See you later my lovely squirrels! (yes, I am calling my readers squirrels. I'm weird. Deal with it.)


End file.
